You Meet the Best People on the Internet
by xteamgibbsx
Summary: Tony and Ziva both have accounts on an online dating site, and quickly fall for one another without realizing it. When will they realize just who they fell in love with? POSSIBLY coming back to this one... yeahyeahyeah. disclaimed.. not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**sooo. first fanfic. :] you like? review. you don't like? review. maybe i'll continue, maybe i won't. who knows? thanks!**

**

* * *

**

ziva's apartment. 11:00 p.m..

_I really, really hate this computer. With a smoldering passion. Toasting? Baking? Burning. There we go._

Lately, the internet connection had been, shall we say, irritating. Right when Ziva was in the middle of a conversation with, ahem, **him, **it would just stop working! Of course, that wasn't the computers fault, but Ziva would often get so angry that anything near her was immediately at fault. Couldn't the internet be on her side, at least while she was talking with **him**? If only she knew who **he** was.

**He** was a man she had met online. An online dating site, actually. It really did hurt her pride to use such a site, but she was lonely! She wanted to turn over a new leaf after she had become a citizen of the United States. That included a new boyfriend. Going to clubs was such a passive way of meeting people, and Ziva was anything but passive. Besides, one in five couples had met online nowadays. When Ziva heard that statistic, she knew it was time to stop being such a grouch and try to get involved with someone. She hadn't been very hopeful that anything would come from an online relationship, until she met **him**.

**He** was polite. H**e **was funny. No, **he **was hilarious. **H****e** made her feel like what she said mattered. **H****e** reminded her quite a bit of someone she worked with.. but Tony would never, ever use a website to meet girls. That was below him. Tony didn't need a website to get a date. All Tony had to do was walk into a room and he had the attention of every girl in the vicinity. Even when Tony looked at her just so, and touched her just so, Ziva never let herself think he meant what she thought he meant by it.

She didn't want to ask this mysterious stranger if they were actually Tony, because if they weren't, how awkward would that be? She would just have to wait and see.. but she definitely wasn't expecting Tony to be meeting her. Oh no. Definitely not.

They were supposed to meet for the first time in a few days, and Ziva was beyond excited. They had just been about to set a location and exact time when the internet died on her. She would have to try to log back on tomorrow, it usually took the internet about 12 hours to come alive again. Ziva shut down the computer and went to sleep. She couldn't wait until she could talk to **him **again.

tony's apartment. 11:00 p.m..

_Not. Again. _

**She** always logged off RIGHT when he was about to say something important, or clever, or downright stupendous. This time, they were supposed to be planning a time and location to meet for the first time. FINALLY. Tony couldn't wait much longer. This girl was amazing. He couldn't believe he had met someone so great *shudder* online.

He used to joke about online dating sites, but he hadn't had a date in a really long time. A man like him had to keep up his reputation. But after he met **her, **tony realized he wasn't going to be able to end a possible relationship with **her **after they had sex. He was in this for the long haul.

**She** was witty. **S****he** was smart. I mean, **she** sounded pretty, but since neither of them had a picture on their profiles of themselves, he couldn't really tell. All he knew about her was that **she** was a mean fighter from the stories she told him, liked to read, didn't use contractions, and didn't seem to have much of a social life. Oh! **S****he** also liked watching movies. Cha-ching!** She** hadn't seen as many classic films as Tony would've liked, but **she** was getting there under his direction. **S****he** sorta reminded him of someone he worked with.. nah.

Ziva would never use a website to get a date. Ziva didn't need a website. All Ziva had to do was walk into a room and she had the attention of every guy in the vicinity. She was way too good for him. Even when Ziva looked at him just so, and touched him just so, Tony never let himself think she meant what he thought she meant by it. He was convinced she was out of his reach.

Oh well. They'd just have to make a date to meet face-to-face another day. Tony was exhausted from a tough case the team hadn't been able to crack yet, and quickly got ready for bed. He couldn't wait until he could talk to **her **again.

* * *

**just a little reminder to REVIEW! in case you forgot. i thank you once again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**alrighty then. im not a fan of this chapter. im not so sure where this came from, but the muses have spoken, and who am i to ignore them?**

**

* * *

**

ncis building. 6:30 a.m.. 

Ziva stepped out of the elevator and looked warily around the bullpen. She saw no one.. oh, nevermind, she saw Gibbs. At the sound of the elevator doors opening Gibbs looked up and saw Ziva. They made eye contact. Ziva nodded once, and smiled. Gibbs returned the gesture, minus the smile.

_Maybe tomorrow morning he will give me a smile. _she thought. _Most likely not, but one can always be hopeful._

Ziva took her place at her desk and shuffled some papers around. Then, she checked a few emails. She followed that with sharpening her knife, and then cleaning her gun.

Gibbs looked over at her across the desks from where he was sitting. "Don't you have some work to be doing?"

Ziva looked up, stunned. They never spoke this early in the morning. Talking was reserved for when Tony and McGee showed up. "Not that I know of, no."

Gibbs looked doubtful. "You sure of that?"

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't look satisfied. "You've seemed pretty restless lately. Always itching to get out of the office. Any reason why?"

"Not that I know of, no."

It was Gibbs' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah. I have already said that. Well, in that case, I will just say this. I do not think I have been excessively scratching myself recently, and while I am not sure what brought you to say that, I can assure you that I am fine."

" Alright, Ziver. I'll take your word for it."

They lapsed back into silence. Ziva found some paperwork to do, and Gibbs drowned his concerns in coffee. Eventually, though, Ziva had to ask one more question.

"Why the sudden interrogation?"

It seemed that Gibbs had lost the will to speak freely, and ignored her abrupt comment. Ziva didn't push it, and went back to her work.

ncis building. 8:00 a.m..

Tony entered the elevator with his head in the clouds. He just couldn't get **her **out of his head! What to do, what to do... His thoughts were interrupted by Probie running into the elevator right before it closed.

"Really, McInfringe? You just had to take this elevator?"

"Please do tell me what I "infringed" upon. You know what? Nevermind. I really don't want to know."

"No, you probably don't. Smart move, McAdept."

McGee was a little more than confused. "What's with all the big words, Tony? Finally studied for the SAT's?"

Tony couldn't be bothered to reply to something as juvenile as that. He just started to hum quietly to himself. McGee glanced at Tony, slightly disturbed, and turned to face forward. He had never really been able to read Tony. He thought he'd been getting better, but no. Both were relieved when the elevator doors opened.

The first thing Tony saw when he looked over to the bullpen was Ziva. She seemed almost.. peppy. That wasn't a word Tony often used to describe Ziva, but there she was, looking like she.. THAT WAS IT! She must've just had sex. That was the only answer he could come up with. Tony was surprised when he realized that this sudden revelation saddened him. It should have been him with her..

_NO. Don't think like that. You've met someone new. Time to move on. _He brightened when he remembered **her.** Time to get to work, so hopefully the bossman will let him leave at a reasonable hour tonight.

ncis building. 2:30 p.m..

Not a single agent on the MCRT had been very efficient all day long. They all looked distracted. Jenny had been watching her agents from the balcony, and was quite amused by the absurd things that were taking place

Tony had, without realizing it, been putting every sheet of paper he signed not into a file, but into the garbage. His half eaten sandwich from lunch was tucked into a case folder, along with several pieces of used gum.

Ziva had sharpened her knife 8 separate times, and that was only while Jenny was watching. Every time she sharpened it, she was carefully watching Tony. What could DiNozzo of possibly done now? No, she really didn't want to know. When Ziva had walked in from the elevator after the team had been at a crime scene she actually walked into the desk dividers. The Director had never seen Ziva do that before.. at least, not for several years. Tony was absolutely right on one account.. Ziva was a ninja. Ninjas don't just walk into walls. Interesting..

Gibbs. He was usually the only one she watched. Jenny knew all of his quirks. She knew when he was operating at his best, and at his worst. This was somewhere in between. He was obviously distracted, but clearly not too upset. The conversations he had with people were even quicker and shorter than normal. Jenny hadn't thought this was possible. He also seemed agitated, like something hadn't gone his way earlier on. Whatever. Let Gibbs be Gibbs.

And McGee. McGee was the one who really made her laugh. Almost all day he sat staring at Tony with the strangest expression on his face. Jenny wasn't sure what the look was, but whatever was causing it, she didn't want it to stop. People were watching Timothy all day when they passed by. It was really quite comical.

Overall Assessment: She had absolutely no idea. Jenny shrugged her shoulders and walked away from the balcony. _I don't think I'll ever figure out the MCRT, and I really don't care enough to try. _

ncis building. 7:00 p.m..

They were free! At a reasonable time! Without the order to come back in tomorrow at an ungodly hour! What had gotten into their boss? Neither Tony nor Ziva really cared. They sprinted to the elevator and pressed the "close door" button before McGee even left his seat. Poor Probie had to wait for the next elevator.

Tony and Ziva stood next to each other, but not close enough for any contact. They were pointedly ignoring each other, staring at their watches. Tony looked at Ziva. Ziva looked at Tony. They both reached for the emergency switch at the same time. The elevator came to a quick stop.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Why are you staring at your watch?"

"Do you really care?"

"No, not really. I'm just wondering."

Ziva gave him an odd look. "I have to meet someone tonight."

"Really? Really? Really? Where?" He knew he sounded childish, but could've cared less.

"Nowhere."

"Aw, come on, Zi. Just tell me where! You think I'm gonna scare off your date?"

"Nowhere!" Ziva knew she was telling the truth. Online was not technically a place.

"Well, then I'm not telling you where I'm meeting someone."

"I never asked."

Tony paused. Hmm. He gave Ziva a nasty look.

"Alright, Tony." Ziva said with a sigh. "Where are you meeting your date tonight?"

"Nowhere." Tony knew he was telling the truth. You really couldn't call online a place.

Ziva flipped the emergency switch and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Tony opened his mouth at the exit, but Ziva was gone.

* * *

**please please please leave me a review. and i dont mean a good job/bad job. i need some constructive criticism here! the amount of reviews and favorites have been truly awe inspiring, and i thank you all SO much. **

**REMEMBER: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **


	3. Chapter 3

**alrighty.. chapter 3! i'd just like to say THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH for the reviews. 30 for 2 chapters? that's INSANE. you guys and gals ROCK.**

* * *

ziva's apartment. 7:45 p.m.. 

_You have got to be kidding me. This is not happening._

Ziva was at the door to her apartment, and had been for the past 5 minutes. She had never had this much trouble trying to unlock the door. Every time she tried to insert a key into the lock she either put the wrong key in or dropped her keys. She had even tried to get into the residence next to hers, thinking it was her apartment. Ziva couldn't remember the last time she had been so distracted. All she could think about was getting inside so she could talk to **him.**

_Hopefully __**he**__ will be online right now.. _

Ziva usually went on later at night, but the team had gotten out early today. She didn't know what she would do if she had to wait until later on to talk to him. Today had been, well, irritating, and **he **could usually make her feel better.

Ziva finally unlocked the correct door and walked inside. She dropped her gear on the nearest piece of furniture and went straight to her computer. Ziva logged on to that dastardly website, wondering if she had gotten any messages from other possible suitors. Not that she would want to talk anyone other than **him, **but in case **he **turned out to be some 14 year old boy playing a practical joke, she wanted to have other options. _Let us see..._

**One (1) New Message(s) Is/Are Waiting For YOU!**

** MESSAGE FROM: *Viagra*Is*Easy*As*One*Two*Three***

_Not another one of those stupid span messages! No, spam. _

This was the fourth time Ziva had gotten a spam message on this site. She ignored it and instead went to see if **he **was online.

**HE** WAS!

tony's apartment. 7:50 p.m..

_Snap out of it, DiNozzo. I mean, honestly. You're acting like a royal prick. And, thinking things that are straight out of one of the Harry Potter movies. _

_Directors: Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuaron, Mike Newell, David Yates. _

_Starring: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson..._

Tony proceeded to walk into a wall. He backed up and glared at the offending wall, and stuck his tongue out at it. At least this time he was in the right apartment building, and on the right floor. His last few attempts at getting home were complete failures. Tony had gone into two other apartment buildings, thinking they were his own. Then, once he was finally in the right building, Tony kept parting with the staircase at the wrong floor. He was only 2 rooms away this time.. _Good job, Dinozzo! _

As soon as Tony set his sights on his door, it only took him a manner of seconds before he was inside. He ditched his gear as he hustled over to the computer. Dinner could wait. He just hoped that **she **would be on. First things first though.. he had to check his messages. That was very important. If this didn't work out, there might be some hot, leggy blonde out there he could tap.

**You Have No New Messages. Sorry! :(**

_Oh. Great. This had better work out then.. I mean, really. There's even a little frowny face. At least the little frowny face understands my pain. No one else does..._

OH! **SHE'S** ON!

_Hello. _Ziva decided to keep the greeting simple.

**HEY! WASSUP? **Tony didn't.

_Nothing much. Alright, before my internet connection falls again, we need to plan a time to meet._

**I'm thinking you mean before your internet drops.. but yeah, I agree. Is that what keeps happening? I always thought you just got sick of me after a while.**

_Well, that too. Okay. First of all, I should probably ask where you live._

**And that's not creepy at all. **

_Oh you know what I mean. Approximately. _

**:) D.C. area. **_Should I really have said that? I mean I don't really know __**her**__ that well.. Get over yourself. You're supposed meeting __**her**__, remember? __**She**__ has to know kinda where you live. And __**she**__'s not Ziva, so it's not like __**she**__ can kill you. Whatever. I'll just backtrack a bit. _

_Really? That is great! I do, too. _

**No, not really. I'm just joshing ya. **

_Oh. _

_Who is Josh?_

**I'll tell you when we meet. **

_So, where do you live?_

**It doesn't really matter... I'll meet you in D.C. if you want. **

_Okay.. where?_

**Do you know where the Navy Yard is? **Might as well make it nearby. If he couldn't get out of work before they were supposed to meet, he could always just sneak out for 20 minutes. A meeting with **her **would be worth a Gibbs Slap.

_Yes, of course. _Wow. That is odd. Why would **he** want to meet by the Navy Yard? Whatever. It made it easier for her. If she could not get out of work before they were supposed to meet, she could always just sneak out for 20 minutes. A meeting with **him **would be worth a Gibbs Slap.

**Alright, maybe we could meet in front of there? At about, say, 8:00? **That would give him enough time to leave on a good day..

_Perfect! _That would give her enough time to leave on a good day..

**YAY! That was easier than I though it would be. Now, we just need an actual date. I have a feeling this part will be a tad more difficult.**

_How about tomorrow? _

**Hm.. Wednesday.. one sec, lemme check my schedule. **Way to be suave. What schedule? Have you forgotten you have no social life anymore? Ever since Jeanne..

_You do that. _

**Nope. I'm good.**

_So, you can or you can't?_

**I just said!**

_You said no, then yes. Sort of. _

**Ah. YES. **

_Great! I'll see you then. _Ziva heard her cell phone ring. She walked over to where she dumped her stuff earlier and answered it.

"David."

"I need you and Tony back in the office."

"Do you want me to call him, Gibbs?" Gibbs had already hung up. Ziva took that as a yes. She dialed Tony's number, but hesitated before she pressed send. She glanced over at the conversation with **him**, and saw that **he **had logged off. She shrugged, and clicked the send button.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey, Tony. Gibbs called me and-"

"Yeah, I know. He just called me too."

"Oh."

"Did he tell you why he's ordering us back down to hell?" Tony didn't sound very happy.

"Why am I getting the feeling you really do not want to go back?"

"Besides the fact that it's 8:15? I was in the middle of something."

"Oh."

"I'll see you soon."

"Alright, Tony." They both hung up.

* * *

**SSSOOO... yes? no? good? bad? absolutely the worst thing you've ever read? hopefully not the last one, but whatever you feel, LET ME KNOW! you are my inspiration. yes, you! are you up to it? prove it!**


End file.
